Buildcraft: Logistics Pipes
Logistics Pipes ''' is an extension for Buildcraft created by Krapht. It adds several additional pipes that help automate moving stuff from one point to another. The extension adds several new pipes, each with a different purpose. Definitions '''Network - a collection of logistics pipes connected by standard Buildcraft pipes. There can be multiple networks if there is no interconnection between them. Router - the logic built in to all logistics pipes that directs items to the proper destination Logistics Manager – the logic that decides where to send items, if orders are full, fillable etc. Power as of the 0.5.1 pre10 release, Logistics Pipes now require power to function. To get power to your logistics network you will need to connect a Basic Logistics Pipe to the Logistics Power Junction and then supply it with either MJ(Minecraft Joules) or EU(Energy Units). The Logistics Power Junction stores 2,000,000 LP(Lpgistics Power). Conversion *1 MJ = 5 LP *1 EU = 2 LP Power Usage Table * Same for both module and pipe Routing Unlike other Buildcraft pipes, logistics pipes communicate with other logistics pipes connected to the same network. By doing this each pipe can get a clear picture of all other pipes on the network and how far it is to get there. Using this information it is possible to calculate the shortest distance to any other logistics pipe in the network. Items reaching its destination will be emitted on any exit which does not have a route. Routed exits have a green stripe, non-routed exits have a red stripe. If no non-routed exits exist the item will be dropped. Any item entering a network that does not have a specific route will also be dropped if there is not a configured default route. Pipes Basic logistics pipe This pipe has an interface where you can put items (not too unlike the diamond pipe). The purpose of this is to have that type of item delivered to the pipe. When an item enters any logistics pipe, the logistics manager will tell the pipe where to send the item. The item is then routed through the network using the shortest path possible to its destination. If there are multiple destinations, the number of items in each logistics pipe will be interpreted as a desired ratio. Also a default route can be set on the pipe. This means it will accept any items that do not have a specific destination. If you have an intersection in your logistics system one of these pipes should be used. The alternative recipe, using golden chipsets, (shown above) is only available in Build Craft 3 and requires the chipsets to be made in an Assembly Table. On the other hand, it uses 75% less gold than the standard recipe. Provider Logistics Pipe When attached to a chest it will extract items when requested from other logistics pipes. You can also specify which items should be provided in a GUI. If you rightclick the pipe, you can also specify several operation modes, where you can instruct the pipe to leave the first stack, the last stack, single items etc. Provider Pipe Mk2 provides items at 16 at a time, requires buildcraft pipes.maxItems > 1000 Request Logistics Pipe This pipe will attempt to gather the currently equipped item from any provider pipe attached to the network and have it routed to the request pipe. Requester Pipe Mk2 can be used without a wrench Crafting Logistics Pipe This pipe needs to be attached to some kind of crafting device and will attempt to fulfill any request by crafting the item. It will first check if all materials are available before accepting a request. It is possible to have other crafting pipes fulfill the sub-request meaning that you can chain them together. You will need to configure the crafting table to produce what you want AND duplicate this in the crafting pipe (use wrench to open GUI). Only 1 crafting table per crafting pipe supported. NOTE: It’s not the pipe that does the crafting, it’s the crafting table so there is no point in tricking it with the wrong mats. When configuring the crafting pipe you do not need to match the recipe stack by stack. If the recipe requires four single-stack iron, you can put a stack of four iron in one of the item slots in the crafting pipe. The pipe should also work with furnaces and the like. Can be paired with a satellite pipe (see below) Crafting Pipe Mk2 crafts 16 items at a time, requires buildcraft pipes.maxItems > 1000 Crafting Pipe Mk3 has an internal buffer to prevent overflow Satellite Logistics Pipe This pipe works together with the crafting pipe. Configured with the wrench you give it a unique id. Then you select this id in the crafting pipe. This will activate re-routing of the three rightmost item slots in the crafting pipe. If the satellite is off, all nine slots are available. Uses: The Satellite Pipe is very handy for when you need to have items put into a block on a different face. It is this pipe that fixes a bunch of problems with blocks that are picky on what items can be put in them, and how. Example: "Auto-melting" Sand Furnaces have 2 slots, one for the thing being burned and one for the fuel to burn it. To "auto melt" sand into glass, you could set up a normal furnace with a satellite pipe under it, and a crafting pipe above it. Then use a wrench to set the satellite pipe ID (we'll say ID:5 for this example). Then, on the crafting pipe, put sand in an input slot, glass in the output slot, and a piece of coal in any of the satellite slots (the last 3 input slots). then use the arrows and select 5 (that is the satellite id) And you're done! TIP: Since 1 coal can melt 8 sand it would be better to put 8 sand as the input and 8 glass as the output, with only 1 coal in satellite. if you do this make sure you have a "default route" set so the system can put the extra glass you don't need yet back in a chest to be used later. Supplier Logistics Pipe This pipe is configured using the wrench and will try and keep adjacent chests supplied by requesting the missing items from the network. Liquid Supplier Pipe This pipe can actively request items which contain liquids from the network to keep the specified liquids stocked in the internal tank of an adjacent machine. It also serves for routing purposes. Builder Supplier Pipe This type of supplier pipe requires no configuration and will supply whatever a builder needs. Remote Orderer Pipe can be connected to a remote orderer, so you can request items to that pipe from anywhere, makes for a nice combo with an enderchest BeeSink Pipe a destination for bees based on genetic properties and genome Apiarist Bee Analyser Pipe passive destination for unanalyzed bees Inventory System Connector Pipe allows you to connect two logistics systems to one through an inventory, like an ender chest, connected together with a frequency card Logistics Entrance Pipe (every unrouted item passing this pipe will be routed to the destination pipe with the same freq. card Id) Logistics Destination Pipe (See Logistics Entrance Pipe) Logistics Chassis Mk1 to Mk5 these pipes are configurable logistic pipes. Each pipe contains a different number of slots where configuration modules can be places (Mk1: 1 module, Mk2: 2 modules, ...). The following modules are available: Terminus Module They have the low-priority (higher than a default route but lower than everything else). This means that if it isn't being requested or the passive suppliers for this item are full, the set items will go to this pipe. Any items that aren't set will either go to a default route or be ejected. Provider Module This operates just like a provider pipe. It allows any items (or set items depending on how you configure it) in adjacent inventories to be accessed. Blank Module This module is used as an ingredient in the making of other modules. Polymorphic ItemSink This module is like a basic logistics pipe except that instead of only the predetermined items going into the adjacent inventory, it will let all items with the same block IDs into the same chest. (ex. If you have coal in the chest, if there is leftover coal in the system, it will go to that pipe). Item Sink Module Works just like a polymorphic module or logistics pipe but will only allow pre-determined items into its inventory. This is similar to the basic logistics pipe but has the advantage of the chassis pipe in that it will reroute items instead of ejecting them if the target inventory is full. Passive Supplier Module This module gives a set number of items a destination to go to. It will try to keep that number of items in the adjacent inventory. Unlike the supplier logistics pipe, it does not send out active requests; instead it acts as a high-priority destination for a specified number of the specified item(s). Extractor Module This module works like a wooden pipe, however it can be configured to pull out of a side of the machine other than which it is attached to. The Mk1 version pulls out an item every 5 seconds; the Mk2 version pulls out an item every second (equivalent to a fully warmed up Redstone engine). QuickSort Module This module pulls stacks of items out of a chest if they have a place in the logistics network higher in priority than the default destination. Electric Manager Module This module is used to manage Industrialcraft electric storage items such as the Energy Crystal or Lapotron crystal. The module can be used to both charge and discharge a battery based upon it's configuration. Remote Orderer In order to request an item from your network, you must either use the requesting pipe or use the remote orderer on any logistics pipe. * See the Remote Orderer article for more detailed information. Category:Logistics Pipes Category:Removed Features